Akatsuki's Cozinhando !
by Agente L -Lucy Lawliet
Summary: 1ª fic não me matem ! e não vai ter Yaoi ! participação especial de Death Note e da Dupla de 3 eu, Harumi e Megumi ....Nossos queridos Akas cozinhando....o que será que vai acontecer? leiam e descubram muahahahahahahahahahahahaa péssima em summary's


**Akatsuki's cozinhando!!!**

**Cap 1:**** O início de tudo e a ordem de quem vai cozinhar**

Estavam todos os Akatsuki's reunidos na sala para uma reunião de emergência (?) convocada pelo líder. E chegando lá, a sala estava toda escura, não dando pra enxergar nada, e de repente....

**Lucy: **-acende uma lanterna na cara- Ooi gente !!! :D

**Itachi:** AAAAAAAAAH !!! –grito de mulher--  –pula no colo do Kisame-

**Kisame: **O.O' assustou Itachi? O.O

**Lucy: **baka ¬¬'

**Itachi: **Eu?? O.O é que bem, eu…É claro que não!!! Só queria que você me levasse até o sofá ú.ú

**Kisame: **Tá sei ¬¬' –larga Itachi no chão-

**Itachi: **-cai no chão- TTOTT

**Konan: **¬¬' tá tá, agora alguém me explica quem ser esse ser e o que tá fazendo aki agora?

**Itachi: **Ele tá na Akatsuki ú.ú –aponta para Tobi- Não sei como um ser inferior igual a ele está fazendo na mesma organização que um ser superior igual eu ú.ú –pose de fodão-

**Konan: **¬¬' eu me referia a _ela _–aponta para Lucy, no caso, eu xD-

**Lucy: **Tô só dirigindo a fic ú.ú

**Hidan:** Fic é um meio de transporte? :D

**Lucy: **¬¬' você me entendeu ¬¬'

**Hidan: **:D

**Konan: **Mas.....nós estamos nessa fic??? O.O

**Lucy: **Não, eu tô aki pra dirigir uma fic do Zé Colméia ¬¬'

**Tobi: **WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Cadê o Zé Colméia?? Será q ele me dá um autógrafo?? –correndo de um lado pro outro feito um baka- (NAB: '-')

**Lucy: **-ignorando Tobi- Bom, vamos ao que interessa, Akatsuki's, vocês vão cozinhar ú.ú

**Akas (- Pain e Tobi, que continuava correndo feito um baka): **O.O O.\) O/.\O NANI????

**Lucy: **Vocês são surdos ou o quê?? Eu disse que vocês vão cozinhar ú.ú o líder de vocês deixou ú.ú

**Tobi: **Tobi num tá entendendo nada, alguém pode explicar pra Tobi O.X

**Lucy: **Alguém pode explicar pra ele o que tá acontecendo? ú.ú

**Hidan: **Explica vc, vc é autora ú.ú

**Lucy: **Tô com preguiça, explica vc ú.ú

**Hidan: **Vc!!!

**Lucy: **Vc!!!

**Hidan: **Vc!!!

**Lucy: **Vc!!!

**Hidan: **Vc!!!

**Lucy: **Vc!!!

**Hidan: **Vc!!!

**Lucy: **Vc!!!

**Hidan: **Vc!!!

**Lucy: **Vc!!!

**Hidan: **Vc ou eu faço de você sacrifício para Jashin-sama!!! (NAB: Demoro pra ele fala isso)

**Lucy: **Vc ou eu te retalho –invocando uma espada por meio de um anel muito familiar- E retalho o Kakuzu tbm se ele tentar te costurar è.é

**Kakuzu: **Num me põe no meio, eu num tenho nada a ver com isso è.é e por mim pode retalhar o Hidan q vai ser até um alívio pra mim ú.ú

**Hidan: **Belo parcero vc é ¬¬'

**Lucy: **Tá, explica logo pro Tobi ¬¬'

**Hidan: **¬¬'

**Lucy: **¬¬'

**Hidan: **¬¬'

**Lucy: **¬¬'

**Hidan: **¬¬'

**Lucy: **¬¬'

**Hidan: ¬¬'**

**Lucy: ¬¬'**

**Hidan: ¬¬'**

**Lucy: **EXPLICA AGORAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ANTES QUE A HARUMI DESCUBRA QUE.....

**Harumi: **-aparece não se sabe e nem nunca se saberá de onde- Descubra que o quê Lucy ¬¬' que vc roubou meu anel de invocar armas? Eu já sabia ¬¬' devolve ú.ú

**Lucy: **Não posso nem retalhar o Hidan? T.T

**Harumi e Megumi (esta tbm surgindo não se sabe de onde): **NÃO!!!

**Harumi: **Dá meu anel, e nem adianta esconde a espada q eu sei q vc invocou uma ú.ú

**Lucy: **Chatas ¬¬' cabaram com a minha alegria ¬¬'

**Harumi: **Num quero nem sabe ú.ú –pegando o anel e o colocando no dedo e guardando a espada- Bunfunfa ú.ú q q vai sair dessa joça? ú.ú

**Lucy: **Isso não é "joça" é minha fanfic ¬¬'

**Harumi: **Tanto faz ú.ú O q q vai sair agora?

**Lucy: **Os Akas cozinhando :D

**Harumi: **Qqqqq??? –cai na gargalhada- Eles....C-O-Z-I-N-H-A-N-D-O??? asuhauhsauhsahsh Lucy minha fia vc num sabe o que vc está fazendo.... eles explodiriam a casa aishaushuasasas

**Lucy: **Como se você cozinhasse muito bem ¬¬'

**Harumi: **Q? AA tá só pq uma vez eu queimei o arroz.....

**Lucy: **¬¬'

**Harumi: **....e torrei o hambúrguer e evaporei a água e o ovo saiu torrado tbm e e..... Tá bom vc venceu ¬¬'

**Lucy: **:D E então onde estávamos?

**Kakuzu: **Na parte que vc ia retalhar o Hidan ? *-*

**Lucy: **Infelizmente não posso fazer isso i.i

**Megumi: **Bom mesmo è.é

**Lucy: **AAA é Hidan, explique pro Tobi ú.ú

**Hidan: **-explicando-

Pouco tempo depois...(lê-se: _Muito_ tempo depois)

**Tobi: **Agora Tobi entender !!!

**Hidan: **Aleluia Jashin-sama!

**Lucy: **-dormindo, cai do sofá- AAAA alguém anotou a placa??

**Kisame: **-roncando alto-

**Zetsu: **ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Itachi: **-fazendo coro ao Kisame-

**Pain: **-lutando para ficar acordado-

**Os demais: **-dormindo-

**Lucy: **Tobi pq vc demorou tanto pra entender? –bocejando-

**Tobi: **Pra fazer isso ! –pega uma corneta não se sabe de onde e grita (lê-se: berra)- ACORDEM SEUS DORMINHOCOS!!!

**Harumi: **Não fui eu T.T –cai do sofá-

**Outros: **-acordam dando um pulinho (lê-se: salto olímpico)

**Kisame: **O que era antes de o Hidan explicar pro Tobi o que era e antes dessas duas loucas aparecerem do nada aqui?

**Harumi: **Louca vírgula, psicopata :D

**Kisame: **-capota-

**Lucy: **Estavam perguntando pro Pain como eu consegui pra fazer ele concordar

**Sasori: **A é....o que ela fez pra vc mudar de idéia?

**Pain: **...

**Kakuzu: **Vai falar ou não ? ¬¬' tempo é dinheiro ¬¬'

**Pain: **Eu estou num interrogatório pra falar? ú.ú pergunta pra Lucy ú.ú

**Lucy: **Nem vem, pergunta pra autora ú.ú

**Megumi: **-capota- E vc não é a autora? -.-

**Lucy: **A fake :D

**Megumi:** Dá no mesmo ¬¬'

**Deidara: **Que seja ú.\) Autora?

(NAB: ...)

**Hidan: **Não vai falar? ¬¬'

(NAB: eu não estou num interrogatório xD)

**Pain: **Hei essa fala é minha è.é

(NAB: mas eu que escrevi, portanto a fala não é sua, é minha xD)

**Pain: ...**

**Harumi: **Mas vc vai falar ou não? Agora tbm tô curiosa, e tempo é dinheiro xD

**Kakuzu: **Que bando de plagiadoras ¬¬'

**Hidan: **Mas vão falar sim ou não? Estou a ponto de me sacrificar eu mesmo pra Jashin-sama

**Lucy: **-torcendo baixinho- _demora pra conta, demora pra conta, demora pra conta..._

(NAB: dei 1 milhão de reais pra ele e mais 1 milhão pra dividir com vcs ú.ú)

**Kakuzu: **Por que eu não sou o líder numa hora dessas T.T

**Hidan: **E por que vc não nos contou?

**Pain: **Se prepara Kakuzu vc vai ter um enfarto

(NAB: pq as notas eram falsas xD e só fui contar pra ele depois que ele tinha aceitado :P)

**Kakuzu: **NOOOOOOOOO –enfarta-

(NAB: nota-se que eles me ouvem e até conversam comigo lol)

**Todos: **:D

**Lucy: **Bem, e que entrem os jurados!!!

As portas se abrem, entrando: L, Near, Mello, Ryuuku, Raito e Misa.

**Megumi e Harumi: **Numa fanfic da Lucy _tem _que ter Death Note ¬¬'

**Lucy: **Raito !!! Misa !!! O que vcs estão fazendo aqui ??!!

**Raito: **Nós queremos ser jurados ú.ú

**Lucy: **Mas eu não deixei ú.ú

**Raito: **--batendo o pé—Mas eu quero eu quero eu quero eu quero eu quero eu quero (?) !!!

**Lucy: **Mas eu não vou deixar ú.ú e já que eu não posso matar o Hidan, vou matar vc mesmo ú.ú

**Raito: **Mas q q eu fiz? TTOTT

**L: **Ainda pergunta? ¬¬'

(NAB: pra quem não sabe, o Raito fez o Remu matar o L)

**Raito: **F!#$...

**Lucy: **--preparando-se para dar um de seus famosos golpes de Kung-Fu no Raito—

**Misa: **--se joga na frente e acaba levando o golpe— X.X

**Misa: **Pra bater no Raito tem que bater em Misa-Misa primeiro !! ò.ó

**Lucy: **Com prazer :D.

--Música faroeste-- --Misa e Lucy vestidas de cowbóias (?)—

--Misa e Lucy começam a brigar—

**Mello: **Ei Near eu aposto 100zão na Lucy, e vc?

**Near: **10 na Misa

**Misa: **HEI Porque só 10 em mim? Ò.Ó

**Near: **Porque eu tenho mais fé na Lucy, mas já tão apostando nela. ú.ú

**Lucy: **Esse povo me ama =D –voadora na Misa--  GANHEI !!!

**Mello: **Passa os 100 Near n.n

**Near: **Droga ¬¬' –passa 100 pro Mello—

**Mello: **Com isso vai dar pra comprar muito chocolate *-* --comendo uma barra de chocolate ao leite—

**Lucy: **--gota—voltando....AGORA É VC RAITO !!!

**Raito: **Xi, fudeo O.O

**Misa: **NÃO !!! --escreve algo no Death Note—

40 segundos depois....

**Misa: **morta X.X

**Raito: **morto X.X

**Todos: **WTF? õ.O

**Lucy: **õ.O –pega o DN e começa a ler—

"Lucy não vai matar o queridinho da Misa Amane, Raito Yagami, Lucy vai morrer de...não vai dar tempo de escrever, Misa-Misa ser lerda X.X"

Capotagem geral

**Lucy: **Eu, hein... Bom, voltando a fanfic, vamos ver quem vai cozinhar primeiro –tirando um papelzinho, lendo—

**Lucy: **E o primeiro a cozinhar é.... Tchau gente até o próximo cap !!! –leva um monte de pedrada—X.X OK, o primeiro a cozinhar é....—música de expectativa—é.... ?Tobi? –música de expectativa faiando—

**Tobi: **AWEEEEEEE!!! –correndo feito um baka de novo—

**Todos: **WTF? õ.O

**Lucy: **i.i gente NÃO ME MATEM !!! JURO Q FOI O QUE SAIU, FOI TUDO SORTEADO !!! PODEM PERGUNTA PRA OFFÁ DA HARU Q ELA TAVA COMIGO QDO EU SORTEEI!!!

(OH: isso é verdade....)

**Hidan: **VAI LOGO COM ESSA PORRA DO CARALHO, MERDA !!! TENHO QUE FAZER SACRIFÍCIOS A JASHIN-SAMA E JÁ TÁ NA PÁGINA 5 DO WORD E SÓ ACABO FALANDO O 1º QUE VAI CONZINHAR, CACETE !!!

**Lucy: **CALA A BOCA CARALHO!!! SE VC NÃO ESTÁ CONTENTE VC QUE SAIA DAKI E PROCURE OUTRA FANFIC PARA PARTICIPAR !!! E APOSTO QUE NENHUMA VAI QUERER TE ACEITAR, E EU NEM SEI COM _EU _TO AGÜENTANDO VC NESSA FANFIC E NÃO TE MATEI ATÉ AGORA !!! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **magoou....... –cantinho emo—

(NAB: nota-se que os corpos da Misa e do Raito ainda tão na sala...)

**Lucy: **é memo i.i Zetsu ! livre-se dos corpos ú.ú

**Zetsu: **Hai **\ò.**ó7 --livrando-se dos corpos—

**Lucy: **Continuando...o próximo é o Deidara !

**Deidara: **Eu? O.\)

**Lucy: **Tem outro Deidara aqui? NÃO então é vc ¬¬'

**Deidara: **OK ¬¬'

**Lucy: **Próximo...Itachi !

**Itachi: **Tanto faz... ú.ú

**Lucy: **Next...Sasori !

**Sasori: **Eu *-*

**Lucy: **Agora...Kakuzu !

**Kakuzu: **WIIIII!!! –correndo junto com Tobi—(NAB: nota-se que o Kakuzu não tá mais enfartado nem triste pq o dinheiro era falso....deve ser por isso que ele tá assim –olha pra Kakuzu correndo feito um baka²-- tsc tsc...)

**Lucy: **Próximo, ou próxima; Konan !

**Konan: **ú.ú

**Lucy: **Zetsu !

**Zetsu parte branca: **WIIIIIII *-*

**Zetsu parte afro-descendente: **-.-'

**Lucy: **Hidan!

**Hidan: **Oi :D

**Lucy: **Vc é o próximo a cozinhar ¬¬'

**Hidan: **Ok :D

**Lucy: **Now, Kisame !!!

**Kisame: **WIIIIIIII –sai correndo junto com os bakas—

**Lucy: **Por último....Pain !

**Pain: **Isso não tava no contrato i:.:i

**Lucy: **Mas vc é um Aka, então vai cozinhar ú.ú´

**Pain: **Mas a Haru tbm é Aka e não vai cozinhar ¬¬'

**Harumi: **Tô só de jurada :D já tinha falado isso pra Lucy qdo ela começo a escrever a fanfic, senão não existirá mais cozinha depois que eu cozinhar....

**Pain: **¬:.:¬

**Lucy: **Fim do cap !!! O próximo vai ser as comidas que cada um vai ter que fazer !!!

--todos saem, - Pain, Tobi, Kakuzu e Kisame e Lucy—

**Pain: **Lucy...e aqueles 3 idiotas lá? –aponta para Kakuzu, Kisame e Tobi—

**Lucy:** Deixa eles lá... algum dia eles cansam ú.u´

**Lucy:** E Pain....quero receber pagamento por fazer essa fic e hora extra por ter feito esse cap em menos de 1 hora ú.ú

**Pain:** O QUÊ? JÁ NÃO BASTA VC TER ME ENGANDO E AGORA TÁ QUERENDO RECEBER PAGAMENTO??? ME NEGO A PAGAR PRA VC !! Ò.Ó

**Lucy:** vamos ver se sim ou não...

--de repente Pain aparece em um quarto escuro, com apenas uma vela acesa, e de repente, uma voz surge do fundo—

**Voz:** Pain, querido....vem cá meu gostoso (?) !!!

--pedó... digo, Orochimaru aparece do nada—

**Pain:** AAAAAA –começa a correr, com Orochimarau atrás— TÁ BEM, TÁ BEM, EU PAGO !!!! MAS ME TIRA DAKI PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!! EU PAGO O QUANTO VC QUISER!!!!

**Lucy:** Agora melhoro ^^ --de repente some tudo, ficando apenas Pain, Lucy e os três patetas na sala—

**Pain:** --tremendo que nem vara verde—q-quan-quanto v-vc v-vai q-que-querer?

**Lucy:** ú.ú

**Pain:** tudo isso ?? Ò.Ó

**Lucy:** --ameaça escrever algo no caderno de fanfics—

**Pain:** TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, EU PAGO, EU PAGO !!!! MAS POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA NADA, POR FAVOR !!! --entrega pra Lucy—

**Lucy:** --contando o dinheiro-- $.$

**Pain:** --canto emo—vc judiou de mim nessa fic TToTT

**Lucy:** Isso é minha especialidade :D

**Pain:** por que eu fui concordar em deixar vc fazer essa fic com a gente....

**Lucy:** muahahahahahahahahahaha –risada maligna—E agora é o fim mesmo !!! Xau gente até o próximo capa, onde falarei ques comidas os akas vão fazer !!! xau meus leitores, meus fãs!!! --leva pedrada–X.X xau gente

FIM CAP 1

Cap 2: O início depois do início e o que cada um vai cozinhar

--Lucy chega com um colete à prova de balas, capacete, joelheiras, ombreiras, caneleiras, um escudo em cada mão e outras coisas do tipo de proteção--

**Lucy:** Ei gente....vou falara rapidim o que cada um vai cozinhar e vou sumir por uns tempinhos, ok? X.X Aí vai a lista:

**Harumi: **lol alguém me explica o q tá acontecendo? –olhando a Lucy vestida dakele jeito—

**Lucy: **Bem...é que....é que pra eu ter convencido o Mello a participar dessa fanfic, eu prometi pra ele um ingresso pra entra na fábrica do Willy Wonka....aí adivinha se eu consegui o ingresso? n.n

**Megumi (esta, como sempre, saída não se sabe e nunca se saberá de onde): **Lucy traíra O. e nem fala pra gente se proteger O. GENTE SE ESCONDAM TODOS SE NÃO VAI SAIR UM MASSACRE AQUI !!!

**Lucy: **AAAAA MEGUMI PQ VC FOI FALAR !!!! VA REVELOU MINHA POSIÇÃO AO INIMIGO !!! –vendo Mello entra na sala espumando de raiva—

**Mello: **LUCY CADÊ MEU CONVITE ???!!! VC DISSE QUE CONSEGUIRIA UM !!!!! –sai correndo atrás de Lucy—

**Lucy: **Sebo nas canelas !!! –sai correndo—

**Lucy: **--cava um túnel pra Sibéria—

**Mello: **--cava um túnel pra Sibéria tbm—

**Lucy: **--de lá, pega um avião pra Cingapura—

**Mello**: --de lá, pega um avião pra Cingapura tbm—

**Lucy: **--pega um barquinho (?) de remo e vai pra Índia—

**Mello**: --pega um barquinho de remo e vai pra Índia tbm—

E os nossos queridos Akas, L, Near, Harumi e Megumi apenas observando (NAB: não me perguntem como...)

**Lucy: **--pega um balão e vai pro Egito—

**Mello: **--pega um balão e vai pro Egito tbm—

**Lucy: **--pega um camelo e vai pra Rússia—

**Mello: **--pega um camelo e vai pra Rússia tbm—

**Lucy: **--pega outro barquinho e vai pra França—

**Mello: **--pega outro barquinho e vai pra Rússia tbm—

**Lucy: **--pega um fusquinha caindo aos pedaços e volta pra caverninha Akatsuki—

**Mello**: --nem sinal da criatura maníaca por chocolate—

**Lucy**: --chega a caverninha Akatsuki-- (NAB: nunca saberemos como a Lucy e o Mello fizeram isso em apenas um dia....vai pro Guiness Book xD)

**Lucy:** Puff puff....eu...eu acho.....que acho que.....acho que despistei ele.....mas....como ele volta logo...... –pega uma mala que nunca saberemos como foi feita sendo q a Lucy estava ocupada tentando fugir do Mello e antes estava com os Akas, Haru, Megu, L, Near e Ryuuku—Xau gente! Vou ficar off por algum tempo até o Mello esquecer !!! –taca um papelzinho pra Harumi e Megumi—Agora é por conta de vocês!!! Vcs vão falar o que cada um vai cozinhar, e qdo eu voltar eu posto os caps com eles cozinhando.....FUI !!! –Lucy some numa fumacinha preta (?)—

**Megumi: **Bem...eu acho que é com agente agora....então, vamos lá ! E, como a ordem de cada um, a comida de cada um foi por sorteio tbm, escrevemos um monte de comidas e fomos sorteando conforme a ordem, então:

**Harumi: **EU DITO A ORDEM!!!! WEEEEEE!!!

Tobi  Torta de Frango

Deidara  Bolo de No..... eca !!! X.X

**Megumi: **AEHEHUEAUHEAHUEAHUEAHUAEHUAEHUAEHUAEHUAEUHEAEAEAEAUHEAUHEAHUEAUHEAUHEAUHEAHUEAAEUHEAUHEHUEHUEHUEHUEAUHEAHUEHUEAHUEAHUEAHUAHUEHUAEHAEUEAHUE --morre-- --ressuscita— 

**Harumi: **Mas, continuando.... (NPH: eu mato a Lucy qdo ela voltar ¬¬' pq foi ela que sorteou e eu odeio nozes ¬¬' e justo o prato q o Deidara ia cozinhar T.T):

Itachi  Musse de Brigadero *-* (NMPMOPH: Psicopata maníaca obsessiva por chocolate)

Sasori  Panqueca

Kakuzu  Pizza calabresa

Konan  Feijoada

Zetsu  Doce de Leite

Hidan  Bolo de coco (a fruta gente '-') (NPH: EAUHEUHEAUHAEUHEAUHEAHUAEUAE) com cobertura de coco (tbm a fruta '-')

**Megumi: **BUÁ TTTOTTT

**Harumi: **EAUHEHUEAHUAEHAEHUHEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAUHEHEAHHEAHEHUEAUHEAUHEAUHEAHUEAUHEAUHEAUHEAUHEAUEUEUHEAUHEAUHEAUHEUHAEUHAEUHEAHUEAHUEAEAAEEAHUEAHUAEHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHEAHHAEHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEAHUEEHUEAHUEAUHAEHUEAUHEAEUEUEAUHEAUHEAUHEAUHAEHUAEHUEAHUEAHUEA –morre-- --ressuscita—

**Megumi: **EU MATO ! A LUCY QDO ELA VOLTAR !!! TENHO CERTEZA Q ISSO FOI DE PROPÓSITO !!!! PQ EU NÃO TESTEUNHEI QDO ELA TIRO OS PAPELZIM

**Harumi: **ashausausasau, mas....continuando:

Kisame  Sushi

**Kisame: **QQQQ ???? DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO VOU COZINHAR MEUS PARENTES !!!!

**Harumi: **--cara e olhar de psico q só ela sabe fazer—Tem certeza?

**Kisame****: **Absoluta ú.u´

**Harumi: **EAUHEUHAEHUEHUAEHUEAUHAE –escreve algo no caderno de fanfics q a Lucy deixou com ela— (NL**: **péssima idéia X.X)

**Harumi: **Como to sem idéia vo copia da Lucy X.X

--Kisame aparece em um quarto escuro, apenas iluminado por uma vela que já estava quase acabando—

**Voz****: **Kisame, querido !!! Vem ca meu tubarão lindo e gostoso (?)

**Kisame: **WTF ? O.O

--Orochi Jackson aparece—

**Kisame: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –sai correndo com Orochi Jackson atrás—

**Kisame: **ALGUEM ME TIRA DAKI !!!!! POR FAVOR !!!! EU FA;O QLQ COISA !!!!!

**Harumi: **--aparece voando em um Dragão ao lado de Kisame— Tudo mesmo? 8D

**Kisame: **SIM !!!! MAS ME TIRA DAKI !!!!! POR FAVOR !!!!!!

**Harumi: **Só depois que vc prometer que vai cozinhar Sushi e vai me dar 1.000.000 de dólares, mas tem que ser de dólares, viu ?

**Kisame: **MAS EU NÃO TENHO TUDO ISSO !!!!

**Harumi: **Azar o seu 8D –vai se afastando lentamente—

**Kisame: **NÃO!!! VOLTA!!!! EU PAGO !!!!! EU PAGO !!!!!!!! ME TIRA DAKI !!!! EU PAGO 1!!!!!

**Harumi: **Agora falo a minha língua 8D –de repente tudo some, e Kisame bate a cabeça no abajur (?)—

**Kisame: **--tira 1.000.000 de dólares do bolso e entrega pra Harumi-- ¬¬' agora so falta a Megumi pra enriquecer as nossas custas ¬¬'

**Harumi: **Vdd O.O –taca o caderno pra Megumi— pega ai Megu e faca bom proveito desse caderno maravilhoso que já deixou eu e a Lucy ricas !!!

**Megumi: **Vdd 8D quem eu escolho.....hm..... –olhando para todos os akas que tentavam inutilmente se esconder—Kakuzu !!!!

**Kakuzu: **NÃO !!!!! KISAME, TE PREPARA QUE SE EU SAIR VIVO DESSA EU TE MATO !!!! E TE VENDO POR UM PREÇO BEM ALTO NA PEIXARIA (?) !!!

**Megumi: **--escrevendo algo no precioso livro que deixa as pessoas ricas—

**Pain: **Te prepara Kakuzu.....

(NMPMOPH: tbm to sem idéia, vo posta igual as duas '-')

**Harumi: **--celular toca—Alo ?

**Lucy: **Bando de plagiadoras¬¬' –desliga—

--voltando.....Kakuzu aparece num quarto escuro, com apenas uma vela iluminando o local—

**Voz: **Kakuzu, amoor !!!! vem ca lindao e gostoso do tio Orochi !!!

**Kakuzu: **AAAA NÃO !!! –sai correndo com Orochimaru atrás—

**Megumi: **--aparece voando em um Dragão emprestado XD—

**Megumi: **Qto vc me da pra sair dessa?

**Kakuzu: **PREFIRO MORRER !!!!

**Megumi: **Ta bem 8D --se afasta lentamente—

**Michael Maru xD** (3O**: **vou explicar**: **cada uma de nos três chamamos o Orochimaru de um jeito, esse e o jeito da Megu chamar o Orochi Jackson) –chegando mais e mais perto do Kakuzu—To te alcançando amor !!!! não adianta fugir !!! eu te pego !!!

**Kakuzu: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESISTO X.X QTO VC QUER?

**Megumi: **poquim.... que tal.... .000, mas de dólares?

**Kakuzu: **É UM ROUBO !!!!

**Megumi: **T bom, se vc prefere ficar com o Michael Maru xD.....

**Kakuzu: **DROGA!!!!! ME TIRA DAKI LOGO Q EU TE PAGO !!!! Minhas economias T.T

--tudo volta ao "normal"--

**Kakuzu:** --entregando o dinheiro a Megumi—e lá se vão minhas economias pro fim de ano T.T

--Kisame, Pain e Kakuzu no cantinho emo—

**Harumi: **Não vale!!!! Vc pegou mais dinheiro do que eu e a Lucy!!!

**Pain e Kisame: **VCS NÃO VAO MAIS ROUBAR DINHEIRO DA GENTE!!!!

**Harumi: **É claro que não xD

**Pain e Kisame: **uffa

**Harumi: **não agora....no decorrer da fic sim XD

**Akas – Pain: **Satisfeito agora Pain? ¬¬' isso e o que da concordar em fazer uma fic com essas psicos ¬¬'

**Pain: **--canto mais emo da caverninha—

**Harumi: **E não se esqueçam q eu sou Aka xD e que vcs verão essa minha cara por muito tempo ainda xD mas, voltando .....eu parei no Kisame? E.... Continuando........

Pain  Lasanha

**Harumi: **Bem, por hj e soh...... (NPH: A Lucy vai demorar pra postar pq a offá num tem mais net em casa) e ate o próximo capitulo de Akatsuki Cozinhando!!!! Onde Lucy ira dizer que hora e que dia eles irão cozinhar!!! --leva pedrada—X.X q foi gnte tava só brincando T.T próximo cap começa a verdadeira fic, com Tobi cozinhando!!!! Xau e por hj e so !!!!

FIM CAP 2

site das cartas clow

.com

senhabaka

.com/watch?v=wQKpPWXTIOE

Chaves cantando funk do Jeremias, hilário


End file.
